Sootcloud
“The moment she left me was the day I stopped living inside.” ---- “I’ll never let myself forget that I was the monster that day.” ---- ---- “I barely grew up with a family. Maybe if my parents had lived... I would be a better cat?” ---- Family Key Strikethrough = Deceased ?Name = Unknown status ??? = Unknown name Pink Font = She-cat Blue Font = Tom Black Font = Unknown gender ❤️ = Mates �� = Ex-mates Grandparents: Maternal ???? ❤️ ???? Paternal ???? ❤️ ???? Parents: Icelily ❤️ Slatewind Siblings: Frostkit + ?Whitekit + Jaytuft �� ??? Kits: Whisperkit + Rushingkit + Scorchpaw ---- “I’ll never meet anyone as beautiful as her.” ---- Appearance 1 1/2—9 Moons: Brief Description: '''A small, gray classic tabby with pale green eyes. He was the runt of his litter. '''Fur Appearance: '''Soft and fluffy. '''Size:'' 2–4.1 in. and 1–3.5 lb. '''Markings: '''Dark gray. '''10—13 Moons:' Brief Description: '''A small, handsome, dark gray classic tabby with pale green eyes. '''Fur Appearance: '''Soft but not as fluffy. '''Size: 5—10.5 in. and 4–9.1 lb. Markings: '''Black. '''Adult Appearance: Brief Description: '''A tall, ruggedly-handsome, dark gray classic tabby with pale green eyes. '''Fur Appearance: '''Soft but sleek. '''Size: '''15.1 in '''Markings: '''Black. '''General Appearance: Face And Head Shape: 'Square. '''Body Type: 'Semi-foreign. '''Posture: '''Straight, back is usually flat. '''Eye Shape: Oval.' ' Markings: 'Darker gray classic tabby stripes. '''Voice: '''Jesse Pinkman from “Breaking Bad.” ---- ''“I’m a different cat when I’m around her.” ---- Personality '''Kit–Young Apprentice Personality: Good traits: Loyal~ Sootcloud never saw a need to be disrespectful or disobedient to his friends. If he liked them, then why shouldn’t he be relentlessly loyal to them? Outgoing~ Sootcloud loved meeting new cats when he was little! Trusting~ Sootcloud was very trusting at this age. He would trust you enough to keep a secret, even if you weren’t good at keeping secrets. Studious~ Sootcloud never liked to be bored. He loved working and trying new things! Playful~ Sootcloud loved to play when he was just a young one. He was basically all play and no serious business! Bad traits: Instigator~ While, Mintpaw was in charge of Sootcloud most of the time as a kit. Sootcloud was very capable of initiating things, too. He caused some problems. Gullible~ Sootcloud was too trusting. Especially with no parents to tell him what he shouldn’t have been doing and what he should have been doing. He could easily be persuaded into something. Rebellious~ Sootcloud didn’t like doing things that he didn’t find fun. He’d do the opposite. Restless~ Being playful and all—Sootcloud didn’t know when to stop playing. The Tundraflare Age: Good traits: Loyal~ If Sootcloud knew you well, he’d be loyal to you, no matter what. Honest~ Sootcloud was practically obsessed with being honest. The reason he got so mad with Tundraflare was because she lied so much. Passionate~ Sootcloud was very passionate about what he liked and what he wanted to do. Assertive~ Sootcloud was an instigator when he was little. He’s still assertive. Protective~ Sootcloud protects what he loves. He never wants his loved ones to get hurt. Bad traits: Short-tempered Stubborn Obsessive Suspicious Violent Indisciplined Domineering Possessive Due to being with Tundraflare, Sootcloud acted aggressive and antisocial with other cats. He wanted to protect Tundraflare, and was overprotective of her. Sootcloud didn’t trust other cats, his temper was short, and he was stubborn. He was obsessed with Tundraflare, and this led him to his immature actions. However, if you showed him that he could trust you, then he’d be loyal, honest, passionate, generous, assertive, and playful. Present: Good traits: Loyal ---- “We had so much that we liked together...” ---- Likes <3 = favorite Activities: S I N-''' Does Sootcloud need to explain? *Looks at Tundraflare* <3 'Fighting-' Sootcloud won’t forget the surge of energy he felt from pinning Pepper against a wall and choking her. 'Walking-' Sootcloud finds it calming to go on a walk. It clears his head; so when he has a problem, he just walks it off. 'Being helpful-' Sootcloud never liked the thought of being helpless to others, so, he always tries to help whenever he can. '''Prey: Mice, squirrel, and rabbit <3-''' Sootcloud loves the taste. He’ll almost always be eating one of those if it is on the pile. '''Scents: Forest- '''The smell of all the plants and vegetation just appeals to Sootcloud. <3 '''Dew- '''Sootcloud loves the freshness of morning dew. '''Emotions: Love- '''Sootcloud loves love. Not much to say about it. <3 '''Weather: Sunny with a slight breeze- '''When it’s sunny it’s warm, and with a slight breeze, it just feels nice. '''Thunder storms- '''Especially at night. It’s just strangely calming. <3 '''Season: Newleaf and leaf-fall- '''Newleaf because of new life. Leaf-fall <3 because of all the colors, and it’s not too hot or too cold. '''Colors: Blue, green, white, red, and orange. Eye Candy: Fur pattern- '''Spots, splotches, or tabby stripes. '''Main fur color- '''White or a light gray. '''Eye color- '''Blue. '''Height and build- '''Shorter than Sootcloud, but not tiny. Build varies, he doesn’t like too skinny or chubby. '''Personality- '''Loyal, honest, brave, compassionate, and competent. '''Other: To be loved-''' Sootcloud has always wanted to be liked since he was a kit. It was just something he craved. He was an orphan. Sure, he had the whole Clan, but he barely had any kit friends except for Mintpaw, Mudpaw, and Jaytuft. At that age, he could barely consider anyone else his friend. 'Loyalty- '''Sootcloud has seen some disloyalty in the past, and he’s seen what it’s done to other cats’ lives. He wishes for everyone to be loyal, and has respect for everyone that is. '''Honesty- '''Sootcloud hates lies. Everyone would be better off if they were all honest with each other. You should keep in mind others’ feelings, but keeping a secret is horrible and never ends well. '''Real things- '''Sootcloud doesn’t like folk-tales that cats believe are true. '''Courageous actions- '''Sootcloud likes it when cats have courage. ---- ''“I hate seeing her with someone but me.” ---- Dislikes WIP '''Being thought as less than- Mintpaw once said that Sootcloud was not big enough to play something like moss ball. Sootcloud did not like that, and in spite of him being maybe too weak, he played moss ball. Disloyalty- Disloyalty breaks cats. Sootcloud has witnessed it. He has no respect for those who break loyalty with their friends. Being of no help- He doesn’t like the feeling of helplessness. Everyone in need of help should always be helped. Things that aren’t known for sure to be true- He only trusts what is real. Lies- Sootcloud hates lying. Cats shouldn’t hide things from others. Cowardice actions- A coward should be punished, and a coward deserves no respect. ---- “My biggest fear was of losing her. I tried so hard. I got ahead of myself...” ---- Fears WIP Cats close to him dying- 'Sootcloud doesn’t want his friends to die. '''Heights-' Sootcloud has heard that way too many cats jump from cliffs. And heard Frostkit accidentally fell from one, now he fears it even more that Oakpaw fell from the ravine walls. 'Helplessness-' Sootcloud never wants the feeling of being helpless. ---- “I’ll never stop loving her.” ---- Thoughts '''Himself~ “I still partially hate myself, for the things that I did, but I know I need to move on and stop beating myself up over it.”' Self-trust: 66%' The Clan~ “I’m so happy to be away! That Clan was awful.” Icelily~ “I love my mother, but I don’t know her much. I wish she didn’t die.” Frostkit & Whitekit~ “Never knew much about these two either... They’re my blood though, so I love them anyway.” Jaytuft~ “Heh, he ran away again. So indecisive and unreliable; what’s his deal?” 'Trust: 39%' Tundraflare~ “...I love her still. I’m sorry to have left her behind in the Clan, but I couldn’t tear her away. I won’t forget her, and I miss her already, but this is for the best. For both of us.” Trust: 80% Mintpaw~ “He wasn’t the best friend I could’ve had, but I was just a kit then—an orphan to be precise—and I had no real guidance. I wonder what he would’ve been like if he hadn’t died though.” 'Trust: 70%' Mudpaw~ “Miss him, too. He was nice to me, I can’t believe I ever treated him otherwise. I’m such a fool...” Trust: 100% Silverlight~ “Not the best ‘role-model’ I could’ve chosen. Too bad he went insane... The Clan is full of psychopaths though.” 'Trust: 40%' Jupiterstripe~ “I wanted to be like him. I’m far from him. I was never as great as Jupiterstripe. He shouldn’t have killed himself. I wonder why he did it.” 'Trust: 100%' Nightstar~ “I think she’s misunderstood—but what can you do when the Clan is full of pricks who think they are always right.” 'Trust: 70%' Windstorm~ “I didn’t know much; I used to think she was mean. But now understand she was just doing her job...” 'Trust: 50%' Thistleheart~ “I’m going to miss him. He was a good friend to me. I wish I had talked to him more before I left.” Trust: 80% Firerise~ “He’s a good cat, but he has low self-esteem. I wish he could see that he’s really not that bad. I hope he’s okay without me.” 'Trust: 95%' Icicle~ “I highly respected her. I understand that her punishment would be over by now. I hope she goes to prove herself that she learned from her mistakes and has turned into a better warrior.” '''Trust: 88%' '''Split'~ “I was a fool for trying to kill him. I got ahead of myself. I barely even remember what I did! I hope Split can forgive me for that though.” 'Trust: 60%' Whisperkit~ “I’m sure he’s happy in StarClan. I wish I was a better father. I wish I was better overall. I miss him.” 'Trust: 100%' Rushingkit~ “Died too early.” 'Trust: 100%' Scorchpaw~ “Shouldn’t be so happy about dying.” 'Trust: 100%' Slatewind~ “He seems great.” 'Trust: 100%' Dustyleaf~ “''I hated him. I’m glad he fell over and died.” '''Trust: 20%' Bluewind~ “Immature and stupid with a little bit of insanity sprinkled in. C’mon, you don’t just murder cats without feeling anything like that!” 'Trust: 0%' Silverwish~ “What a bitch. So stupid. I hope she’s rotting in the Dark Forest where she belongs.” 'Trust: 5%' Echoflight~ “I thought she was one of the good ones. Apparently she’s downright insane. I hope she dies while I’m gone.” 'Trust: 0%' Twitch~ “He’s an annoying asshole. But eh, he could be worse.” Trust 40% ---- “I won’t get over her... Sometimes I wish I could.” ---- Facts *Sootcloud was made to be a foreshadow of a future OC. But now he’s turned into his own thing. Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Outdated Pages